Cheetahleap's revenge
by Cheetahleap
Summary: the visions of the colors,does it mean somethings good or a is this a omen . With the two-legs destroying the forest natureclan is in trouble. will cheetahkit get left behind. As she realizes that the world is a cruel world she finds that there is more to life then the pain and loneliness
1. Dream

"mama when is she going to open her eyes" a kit whined "Streamkit stop nagging already she will open them when she's ready to" an older she cat replied as she went out of the den "it's been so lonely here ever since Firepaw and Skypaw became an apprentice" Streamkit muttered "come on Cheetahkit open your eyes there is many colours that you will see"

.'Colours' Cheetahkit thought as the dream began again as, the sky was covered with an aurora moving slowly and smoothly like a butterfly in the light wind, suddenly it shatters like glass falling gracefully down to earth like droplets of fresh blood, staining the ground in a scarlet shadow. Drops of blood fell on her cheek as she gave a sickly smile.

She could feel the drops of the blood on her cheeks, it was more real this time... Maybe too real, Cheetahkit winced of the liquid that was soaking up on her cheek

A bright light slowly appeared as she was waking up to realize that the liquid that fell on her cheek was a drip of some rainwater that fell from the ceiling of the den from the rainfall at night. Cheetahkit paused for a second noticing something was a bit off 'oh wait I can see yay I'm just going to stare at everything!' Cheetahkit thought astonished. Observing around the den she could notice the den is covered with vines, branches and leaves. It was quite big in her point of view

.

Looking over the corner she could see someone playing with a ball of moss. Getting up to move closer she stumbled on a twig "oof,oww" Cheetahkit groaned as the cat turned around to see Cheetahkit just laying there in an awkward position "Cheetahkit, you have open your eyes , yay" Cheetahkit blushed in embarrassment as she stood up "wow your bigger than I expected" Cheetahkit said astonish "that's because I am 2 moons older then you, by the way my name is Streamkit want me to show u around" " yes, I would love that" Cheetahkit bounced up and down in delight as they went out into the camp.

"Cheetahkit over here" Streamkit called Cheetahkit from a rock which had a large hollow underneath it, carrying the scent of freshly caught prey "this is the fresh kill hollow, the warriors place all they're caught prey in the hollow below" the tom told her " oooooh,whats this thing" Cheetahkit pulled out a tiny brown creature "is this eatable" Cheetahkit added with curious eyes "that 'thing' is called a mouse, but you can't eat solid food yet" he told her " awwwwwwweee why not" she mewed " because…..oh hey mama " a grey patched she cat appeared "hi Streamkit ….why is Cheetahkit out…. Oh my Starclan you've open your eyes" the older she cat gasped "well, no duh" she mumbled.

Breathing in her scent she realized something "where's my mother" Cheetahkit wondered "um… Cheetahkit she died a day after she kitted you "the older cat responded in a grieving tone "Whisperingsoul, was my sister and a noble clan mate" she added "wait, your my aunt" Cheetahkit added, totally ignoring the fact about her mother and that she should be sad "yes, I am Moonbreeze and Streamkit is your cousin" Moonbreeze said "I am going to rest, have fun you two, stay in camp" she left. "Streamkit, I can sense a worry some feeling in her" Cheetahkit whispered in Streamkit ear as she padded off into the nursery "ah, don't worry about it, it's probably about some warrior business, now let's see the apprentice den". Padded to the apprentice den she could see cats sharing tongues, they were all worried of something 'strange I wonder what's going on…' "Ooof" she bumped into a cat "a bit clumsy, aren't we" a brown-orange tom joked which looked to be older then Streamkit by four moons "ahh, I'm sorry" she blushed, Streamkit joining in "Firepaw this Cheetahkit, this is her first day out of the nursery" "it must be nice" he smiled "oh yea your father is in the warriors den" he added padding back into the hollow under a large tree 'wow that's cool'.

"Natureclan to Cheetahkit "Streamkit interrupted her thoughts. "Okay I'm coming. As they approached a large rock with a carved out hollow, Streamkit stopped and told Cheetahkit "that's the warriors den… wait here I will call your father" he started walked in the den "Fallingshadow your daughter is here to see you" a black cat walked out "Cheetahkit, I am so happy that you opened your eyes ,you already look already grown up" he said in a delighted tone "FALLINGSHADOW, we need you on the border, NOW" a cat yowled "I got to go darling" he kissed her forehead 'why does this feel like a goodbye' she murmured. "MAY ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THERE OWN PREY JOIN HERE UNDER THE STARRING TREE" a brown cat yowled on a branch on the tall tree "we are in great danger….."

**Sorry if this story is slow on its updates , i will try to update it/add a chapter every month **


	2. who?

Cheetahkit p.o.v

'it's been a while since things we normal, things are more stressful and hard' I sighed laying in the empty nursery since Moonbreeze was hunting for the clan and Streamkit was chatting with Firepaw and Skypaw near the fresh kill hollow. Looking at the three toms she wondered 'why are they not worried…. the fresh kill hollow looks so… hollow… if this keeps going the clan will not be able to survive but look at them they are acting like a bunch of kits.. Oh. Wait they are, ughhh , Streamkit is such a kit all he thinks is about catching mice and talking with friends , we are nothing alike , I prefer quite places where I can study the birds in their nest looking after their young, maybe If I am quite enough I can kill them using only my teeth and claws..Ugh this is what hunger has become of me'

I laid down on the leaves which were in the nursery and looked at Moonbreeze sharing tongues with a fellow warrior, Faststrike. 'I look a lot like Moonbreeze I mean she's white like me but her fur slowly fades into grey as in reaches her paws and tail, that's actually cool , but I got really cool and strange black markings on my pure white fur, it's like a mix of a cheetahs and a tigers prints. My eyes are not as blue as Moonbreeze but its more to my father's side, its green. Speaking of which he died in by the monsters that roamed the forest. ughh I miss him, he was the best, why did he have to die, he cared for me so much, he used to visit me everyday when I still didn't open my eyes' my eyes started to sting from holding back the pain which lay in my heart 'I have to stay strong the clan is also suffering to, I know I am not the only one'

Patrols came back after searching places outside of the borders for a new place to go to, they ran un to the leader and they talked for a while 'stupid Twolegs , don't they know WE live here , they have their own home, why here why now' "Hey ,Cheetahkit" a voice interrupted her , I lifted my head up to see the cat ….Streamkit… of course I sighed inside "hi Streamkit what's up" I said giving a fake smile "why are you looking so down, just because everyone else is doesn't mean you should " he smiled back "Streamkit don't you know what's going on?" I stared around the camp " of course I do but we need to keep our spirits up" he tried to cheer me up I could tell "but you know Cheetahkit.." he paused , his tone lowering "I am also worried about this" my eyes widen as I heard those words out of Streamkit mouth , it seems that he is more mature then I thought he was in fact I didn't think he was mature at all "I'm surprised Streamkit , I didn't think you thought about this" he looked at me "I want to make others feel like nothing bad is happening , I don't want the others to worry " he ended "wow, by the way "I turned around "how do you think life will be when the patrols find a new place" I mumbled "to tell you the truth , it's not going to be the same ….anyway the hunting patrols are back and it looks like they found a bunch of mice… lets go grab some"

"Blacksnow, you have to share your food, we don't have enough for everyone so each warrior and apprentice, only kits, elders and queens that are expecting can have their own piece" a tom by the name of Quietstorm told the stubborn she cat "Quietstorm, I hunted that mouse, I should be able to eat that" she snapped at him "Quietstorm, remember the warrior code" he said calmly "ugh … fine .. Do you want to share with me then "she faked a smile "that's the Blacksnow I like" he smiled

"What was that about "I whispered to Streamkit "Quietstorm and Blacksnow have a love-hate relationship, ha-ha, but it seems like they put eating rules now, since the prey is scarce" he said "now let's eat"

**this chapters a bit short but i got lazy haha sorry about that**


End file.
